Cooper
by dream0fmirrors
Summary: When the Heartbreak Kid gets a taste of his own medicine...feels love for someone he can't ever have...he has no other choice but to run,where no one can find him. Oneshot.


A/N: Here's to hoping…though we all know HBK is leaving for good pretty soon…a small one-shot I got the muse to scribble tonight. Shawn, the WWE wouldn't be the same without you :/

_Cooper went out late last night_

_I heard the slam from her door_

John paced fast, followed closely by the Hardy brothers, the eldest of which seemed clueless.

"Man, all I heard were screams…then inside something broke, before I could rush in and check it out, the place was empty…and a mess. I have no clue what could've `appened…" Matt tried to face Cena, who only stared at him with appellation:

"You could've been there sooner! You could've called someone!"

"…I was busy, man." The oldest Hardy boy took his time to defend himself, brief memories of himself enjoying the lovely company of the young Evan Bourne coming to mind for a small second. Cena glared at the brunette, trying to fight back his desire to punch him across the face:

"So, where is he?? Where's Shawn??"

_Foggy ways_

_November days_

_All the white wolves were smiling_

Everyone knew the recent fights Shawn had been having with John Morrison; his protégé, the new mini-him in training, the guy with beautiful hair and a gorgeous smile…it took two nights and a sweet wink from the new WWE heart-throb to get a legend in his bed, then walk proudly in the ring and receive his huge push…two nights, and a smile….and Shawn's heart was broken.

It was no secret…and it broke John Cena apart, watching Shawn from afar, alone in his locker-room, trying very hard to refrain from breaking down into tears, twiddling his fingers and knuckles, silently praying for some sort of reconciliation. There seemed to be none…the Smackdown "Rockstar" pretty boy Morrison and his sweet, charming ways had caused the well know and beloved HBK his marriage, probably a good chunk of time he'd spend with his kids, as well as a lot of friends and social status. Not to mention, his pride…Shawn had given his heart to a little punk air-headed little boy with his nose up in the clouds, while leaving the rest of his life fall into ruins in the background of their "secret affairs". The locker-rooms would whisper, his own best friend Hunter would warn him, Hell, even Vince McMahon himself found Shawn stressed lately, so he build a storyline around his recent anger and anxiety, hoping to put his passion and emotion to good use.

It had all begun very smoothly…Morrison played it sweet and innocent, loving and tender…until the day it was announced that he was dating Barbie Blank, local Diva from the Raw brand, better known as "Kelly Kelly". This so called… "relationship" continued for a while, with Morrison's continuing promises to leave the blonde little Barbie doll, as long as Shawn gave him all that was promised-a better life, more fame and money, a much brighter future "for the two of us"-John would say. It came to a point where he demanded that D-Generation-X broke off and the two formed some sort of on-screen alliance, with the hopes that it'll bring him closer to a bigger success.

While DX seemingly broke apart, all Shawn could do was receive an agreement to work on his own (apparently, Morrison had a sort of…jealousy? Intimidation from Triple H?) but that didn't seem good enough. In the end, once Morrison's push days appeared to be over and he was stuck in mid-carter matches, week after week, he decided to dump the charades and with them, dump Shawn as well, while proceeding to give his affection to Kelly, whilst adding "I'm actually straight, so there's no use in lying to you, or anyone else, not anymore".

_Cooper went out walkin' the clouds_

_She left everything in a mess_

For two weeks, Shawn isolated himself, not being able to get over anything…he had never wanted any person in this world with the passion he wanted Morrison, however…the young, cocky superstar simply spat in his face. He used him.

Cena tried to be there. He did his best to offer comfort, affection, to bring back The Legend on his feet…it didn't seem to work, as an obsession soon formed, followed by a hysterical rage and a series of long text messages, weird e-mails, tons of calls a day, as well as frightening talks over the phone, which almost always resulted in the Heartbreak-kid either in tears or screams of anger.

"What could've happened here, man?" Jeff mused aloud, while searching Shawn's apartment "You think his wife…?"

"Nah, she's a good person, she'd neve-" Matt was cut off by Cena, who returned with news from some of Shawn's neighbors:

"Apparently, he called that asshole again. All they heard was his voice screaming, then he jumped in his car with some luggage in and drove off. No clue where, no clue why. His kids were supposed to come visit tomorrow, too?"

"Don' that mean he might come back?" Jeff asked hopefully, while Cena rubbed his forehead, which was now pulsing with agony:

"Let's ask some more around. I swear to God, I'll kill that man!"

_"Shut your mouth when you talk to me"_

_Her words were always so small_

"Morrison kept demanding something…. In the last two days, I heard him make threads, I think about going to the public about this." HHH explained thirty minutes later, after being called to join the search party

"Then let 'im go to the public! Let everyone know what an ass he was!" Cena fumed with clear rage, while checking for any clues on Shawn's computer –tickets being bought recently, vacation spots being booked. With much concern and worry, Hunter walked a circle around his best friend's bedroom, before musing aloud:

"This isn't like Shawn! He'd never leave without telling anyone, without telling me! He's my best friend, how could he…uh, he better pray I don't find him first…I'll rip his beautiful balding head off, just for freaking me out."

"Easy there, tough guy. Let's actually find him first, then have you kick my ass for shielding him from you and your inherited McMahon anger." John rolled his eyes, before clicking furiously "What more could that creep wanted? He broke Shawn into pieces, and the neighbors said-"

"I talked to Barbie…or Kelly, whatever you wanna call her. Kid says she knew nothing about this, and-"

"Of course she doesn't, she's an innocent little angel."

"- says Morrison didn't want his name mentioned in Shawn's divorce trial, or he'd go direct and be there on an eventual custody trial. Poor blondie was freaking out he'd never get to see his kids again." Hunter finished, taking a peek from behind Cena's shoulder "Anything?"

"No, not even a hint. He must've just left it all and drove. Goddamn it!!" John smashed a fist on the computer desk, feeling his head ready to explode "What'd he see in that assface anyway?? You try his cell again?"

"Yeah, AND his voicemail. All I found was a recent fight they'd had, Shawn was screaming at him to keep it shut, he sounded almost insane. If I didn't have a family of my own, that fur-lover would've been buried 6 feet under by now." The King of Kings added grimly, before nodding to the door "C'mon, we're wasting time here. We should go and ask some of his friends, like Chris or Mark, they might know something…"

"…assclown…" Cena muttered, while obediently following his co-worker, hoping more than anything that Shawn was safe and didn't do anything stupid.

_And there's a sound from the telephone_

_When can I say she's coming home?_

_Leave me the number you're dialing from_

_And may I ask who's calling?_

_May I ask who's calling?_

They searched for hours, before finally finding their fist clue. Shawn's cell-phone had been left carelessly on the road, beeping loudly, with possibly 90 unread messages flowing on its screen. With some hesitation, Cena reached out to pick it up-but Hunter was faster, since he snatched the phone and spoke on it with a bitter tone, which couldn't classify who he was talking to.

For a brief moment, John hoped it was Morrison and Hunter would finally put him in his place; however, it turned out to be only Chris himself, who seemed to know nothing about this whole situation. Cena let out an aggravated gasp, as Hunter flung the phone shut and hid in his jeans' pocket.

"All we have left now is this road, kid." Triple H pointed out the obvious, as he began walking forward "You coming? Or rather go back?"

"Go back? Man, you must be outta your mind…Shawn's my idol, my friend, if you think for one second-"

"Which is why you probably shouldn't come along. He might not be in a very good state."

"I ain't turning back until I find him!" Cena shouted, pacing forward angrily. It was still early February and the cold, winter air was forming his breath in clear white clouds of mist, while his chilling hands were safely placed in his parka pocket "Wouldn't we find him faster by car?"

"We might miss him, plus…I get the feeling he's not too far." Hunter noted "That phone couldn't have been here very long…someone else would've taken it by now."

"This early in the morning??"

"You think homeless people sleep `till noon, kid?"

The unorthodox duo walked forward, yelling Shawn's name over and over again, while Cena's mind was exploding with images and thoughts, tangled together like a spider's bloodied insect web…he had to wonder what part he had in all of this, or Shawn's life for that matter. Always, since he was a boy, he had idolized The Icon, The Showstopper, The Shawn Michaels…and as far as working with him went, it was always more than an honor and pleasure to share a ring. On a more personal note, John had often tried his best to be a friend-he considered Shawn one-and made effort after effort to win his affection. What was once as childhood crush slowly had formed into deeper feelings, and now…Cena didn't want to think. Part of his anger was probably due to the fact that Morrison had received the one thing people were willing to kill for; HBK's golden heart, and had effortlessly pushed it away, like a piece of yesterday's garbage. What made Cena's insides burn with fury was that Shawn had fallen for the worst of people, gave his all for a pretty boy to hold in his arms, while never even glancing at the WWE "Superman" or giving him the time of day.

_Cooper went out, 3 o'clock sharp_

_I heard the bells from the church_

"Shawn!!" John yelled at the top of his lungs, chorused shortly from Hunter. After a moment, a car stopped by near them, with Jeff Hardy inside, gesturing for them to get in:

"I picked up a trace; people saw him drive over to a nearby church. C'mon! He must be there, right now, we lucked out!" the usual optimistic Charisma urged, while his two searching companions hopped inside the vehicle, edging him to drive on, faster.

"How could've this happened??" Cena kept fusing, his face red "Morrison, of all people…!"

"John, we all know you have a thing for Shawn; let it go, man. The guy needs ya as a friend right now, keep it in your head." Jeff advised, while driving full throttle "I just hope he's still there."

"Knowing Shawn, it wouldn't surprise me, but…I didn't know churches were open at this hour." Hunter pointed out, looking out the window. As they reached their destination, Cena and Jeff sprinted inside the Holly House, while Hunter stood behind, Shawn's cellphone had rang once more.

_Someone said they saw a car_

_Picking her up by the station_

"Shawn!!!!" Cena screamed as loud as his lungs would allow it, not caring he was inside a Sacred place. Jeff rushed around, checking every seat, corner and shadowed place, before coming to the conclusion:

"He's not here, but…"

The Enigma stretched a palm in front of Cena's face, which held a heavy golden ring.

"That's his engagement rin-…he must've been there, but…I don't get any of this!!" John screeched, while Hunter made his way towards them:

"More news."

"This is fucking great!" John cursed loudly, while Jeff handed him the ring, then asked The Cerebral Assassin more calmly:

"Didn't find them, did they?"

"No, but your brother said he was spotted heading towards the nearby station…"

"How'd Matt know that?" Cena questioned, while Hunter answered, trying his best to remain calm:

"Matt stumbled on an old friend, who claimed to have given Shawn a ride. Sexy must've left his car behind somewhere around here, too." HHH's voice was starting to sound like a harsh grumble. Jeff's eyes grew wide and he made a sprint outside, while Cena shook with mixed emotions:

"S-so he left the city?? Why this whole fucking game of scavenger hunt? Why didn't he tell us he wants to leave??"

"Your guess is as good as mine, John. C'mon, we better get out, before someone notices us…"

"G-guys…you might wanna see this." Jeff called from outside and the two hurried to his direction, noticing the young daredevil up to his knees in mud

_Cooper went out and that's all there is_

_I'm just no one from next door_

"Car tracks…this must be where he took he car, before he ditched it. Should we?..." before Cena could even ponder on it, both Jeff and Hunter were running at the tracks' path, which lead into a deep forest, possibly a garden that belonged to the church.

What they soon found was, in fact, Shawn's car…deep in a lake of mud and waters, at the very end of the forest, where a river, which had recently suffered a rainstorm, be it not very vastly, had pretty much covered the vehicle, which seemed stuck by its front wheels. Though the lake wasn't very deep, the car windows were opened, so the expensive car had filled up to its rooftop with dirty waters.

"The Hell???" Jeff screamed, while Hunter and Cena walked straight trough the musky waters, trying to examine what exactly had happened here:

"So, he wanted to lose all trail and ditched everything here…that son of a-" before Hunter could finish, Cena dropped on the side of the window before him, shaking from head to toe, slowly sliding in the lake himself "Kid, what's the matter with you??"

Not managing to breathe, let along talk, John just threw a hand over the open window, before dropping to his knees in the lake and leaving out a half-choked shrill. Hunter's eyes widened and he shoved Cena away, before peeking inside the car as well:

"No…"

The body of the once world pronounced sexiest man on sports TV was now lying at the bottom of his own car, blue and lifeless, sunk beneath a sea of gushy waters and deep, crimson blood, coming from his own throat.

"Jeff!! JEFF, GET HELP, NOW!! CALL 911!!" Hunter yelled manically, before trying to break the doors open with his bare hands. Cena just slipped backwards into the lake, feeling tears form his eyes and mouth fill with water, not being able to actually move, or make out a sound.

In his eyes, was that beautiful lifeless body…and a bloody message, carved at the back-window with blood:

"I loved you."

_Everything will be alright_

_When all the flowers have cried….._

In a day, it had begun clear.

Shawn Michaels never planned to leave the city; he wanted to leave it all.

Matt Hardy's "friend" was no more than a decoy, in case someone found out Shawn's plans before it was too late.

While tears were shed at HBK's funeral, many hearts were broken, many paled and dropped on their knees, all but one of his friends couldn't make it there….

John Cena was in rehab after a stroke he received the very same night and as doctors would say, it'd take him a long time to fully recover…if ever…

Triple H got his wish and managed to seek out revenge for his best friend; Morrison's TV carrier was soon put to an end and he was expecting trial, for mentally abusing Michael Hickenbottom, thus partially having responsibility for his departure.

As for Shawn himself, he went on to the world of angels, where finally, he would be free, and feel no pain…and the ones who loved him could only hope to fill the gap he left behind.

And some may not believe it, but to this very day, while drifting off to sleep, startling himself with his own tears and gasps, Cena could swear he'd hear a familiar whisper in his ear:

"Shhhhhh…."

Those were the only times he slept….and the only times his heart would restore a somewhat normal beat.

Up to this very day, no one would forget the angel that was Shawn Michaels.

_Then there's a voice on the telephone_

_When can I say she's coming home?_

_Leave me the number you're dialing from_

_And may I ask who's calling? (who's calling?)_

_May I ask who's calling? (who's calling?)_

_May I ask who's calling?_


End file.
